godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Discord 1-02
<< Previous Chapter ---- Solace - Devil's Tail "You're still hung up on who am I?" "Don't be." "Relax, relax. All in due time." "So... now, where was I?" ---- ---- In a certain veterans room at the Far East Branch of Fenrir, two persons were sitting around a table, opposite to each other. One was a girl, with sickly pale skin, wearing a hooded upper, and shorts. Her face was covered almost completely, with the exception of her mouth and chin. On the other hand the owner of the room in front of her was an experienced God Eater. Lindow Amamiya opened one of the few remaining bottles of his beer, to hear what business she has with him. "You screwed up." The girl said flatly, as she tossed a half open envelope on the table. As it landed, a few pictures fell out and spread on the surface, all revealing the same man that was sitting in front of her, sipping from a beer bottle. "So, that's why you came here personally." The black haired man sighed, leaning back and spreading his arms wide. "Not quite." She admitted. "Then?" "You're running low on time." "Was it you?" The man asked with a sigh, waiting for an answer. When he saw the smirk on the girls face, he frowned and drank another sip. "Didn't I tell you to stop backstabbing your allies for your amusement?" "Not like you didn't have it coming." Sea snickered. "We've been undermining Fenrir all these years." "So, why did you decide to sacrifice me now?" Lindow sighed, albeit he was warned from their very first encounter that this might happen eventually. "I'm using you, for my gains." "Didn't you do that all this time?" "This is different." The girl went silent and the God Eater decided to take another sip from his bottle. "Besides, you've chosen the wrong time frame to infiltrate Aegis." "Why do I feel like a pawn, in one of your games again?" "Because you are?" Sea shook her head with a slight smirk, then sighed. "Everything changed..." "I can't believe it." Lindow put down his beverage, then laughed. "Sea!" His laughter strengthened. "Did someone pull one on you?" "Yeah." Her mouth formed a pout, as she crossed her arms. "I tried to get a benefit for my Sierra, but instead she's gotten roped in as a God Eater." "Sierra?" Lindow, thought for a few minutes until the realization hit him. "As in Sierra Declaine, the Rookie who was transferred recently?" "Yes. I would like to have you look out for her, Lindow." "You ask me to help you, despite the fact you've sold me out?" The man laughed, shaking his head. "Pretty much." The girl admitted with a shrug, to which Lindow only sighed. "Besides, this way the damage will be minimized. Only you will take the fall." "Gee, thanks." Lindow muttered, knowing full well that arguing won't get him anywhere. "At least you're safe." "Oh, they can't do a thing about me." Sea grinned, confidently. "Listen Lindow... I, can still help you." "Nope." The man denied instantly. "Not gonna sell my soul." "I'm not a devil." She chuckled, before grinning to herself again. "Okay, just in name." "Still you're not going to rope me into a contract, even with my life on the line. I do still recall the first time we met, what you've asked me then and there." Lindow said, eyeing the girl. "If I told you that this world is not only foul, but fake. Would you then strive to straighten it?" Sea repeated the question, that she asked from him on their first encounter. "Albeit, you still don't know the truth that I'm striving for." "I'm pretty sure that I don't even want to." Lindow admitted with a heavy sigh. "So, tell me. Do you get a kick of telling me that I'm going to be disposed off, and that I'll have to act like I don't know a thing about it?" "Pretty much." She smirked and stood up. "Don't worry, I'll play it fair and help you as much as I'll play against." "Thanks, I guess." Lindow stared at the remainder of his beer as the girl left his room. "Don't forget to keep an eye on Sierra, she's bound to have a mission with you today." She called back just before leaving. --- End of Chapter 2016,07,09 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic